Many varieties of luggage today come equipped with wheels from the manufacturer to enable a user to roll rather than carry or drag his or her luggage when traveling. Typically, such bags come equipped with a towing arrangement, which is sometimes simply a strap attached to the bag but is more often a handle attached to an extendable tubular member which is extended when the luggage is being towed. When the luggage is not being towed, the extendable tubular member is generally left in the retracted position, and thus generally does not affect the outer dimensions of the bag. The length of the tubular member is typically such that it prevents the luggage from coming into contact with the user's legs and feet while it is extended and the luggage is being towed.
The typical conventional towing arrangement is depicted in FIG. 1. A piece of luggage 110 includes two telescoping poles 116, connected by a towing handle 118, which slide into receptacles attached to the piece of luggage 110. This type of luggage generally also has a receptacle for the towing handle such that the towing handle lies flush with an exterior surface of the piece of luggage when the towing arrangement is retracted.
Extendable towing arrangements generally include a mechanism for locking the towing arrangement in the extended and in the retracted positions. Such mechanisms can include spring loaded detents, cam locks, and other interference locks and interference fits. Some mechanisms require manual operation of the release mechanism to extend and/or retract the tubular member. Some mechanisms are automatically released by a sufficient amount of force to extend and/or retract the tubular member.
Conventional towing arrangements have some drawbacks despite their convenience over simply carrying the piece of luggage. The positioning and shape of the towing handle of most towing arrangements can make towing a piece of luggage awkward and uncomfortable. This is primarily because the person towing the bag must tow the bag with his or her wrist turned to its extreme in either one direction or the other when gripping the towing handle. Thus, maneuverability of the luggage becomes limited by the person's ability to further twist his or her wrist.